


Regular Flirt

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “It’s just getting worse, isn’t it?” Connor asked with a long-suffering sigh while leaning his hip against the counter, his heart totally not skipping a beat at the innocent grin he received in return.“Maybe you should let me take you out on a date before that happens, how about it?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a little something about them but couldn't come up with any good ideas so...this is all I can offer for now.

Connor heard the jingle that announced the arrival of a new customer. It had been a slow morning in the coffee shop after the early morning rush and he had spent the last hour pretty bored with only five customers that had found their way in. He raised his eyebrows when he saw who the customer was—one of his favourites (alright, his favourite, period) by the name of Markus who looked handsome as ever, even with a hint of scruff adorning his chiselled jaw.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Markus greeted him cheerfully, voice sweet as always and lips curved into a playful smile. He always did this, acting all flirty and charming, and Connor had a difficult time remaining serious but it was more fun to pretend like he was unaffected because it kept this whole game up.

“Good morning, Sir,” Connor replied politely, his expression carefully blank even when Markus rolled his eyes at the ongoing refusal to address him with his name. Connor was pretty sure the other wasn’t used to not getting his way, to his flirting being brushed off seemingly easily and it was quite amusing to watch Markus come up with more and more ridiculous pick-up lines.

“So, what can I get you?” The young barista asked while Markus’ gorgeous bi-coloured eyes scanned the list of drinks behind the counter as if he wasn’t a regular by now and didn’t probably know everything by heart already.

“I don’t know yet but since there’s nobody else around there’s no need to hurry, is there?” Markus replied with a dashingly sweet smile and with every time Connor saw this expression, it got more difficult to not just reach across the counter and pull the other man in for a kiss.

This whole game was already going on for almost two months now and it was fascinating how Markus simply didn’t seem anywhere close to giving up—he had surely figured out that Connor was only teasing him and not seriously disinterested.

“So, I just bought this shirt yesterday and you know what its made of?”

Connor wondered if this was genuine small-talk or just another opener for ridiculous flirting so he simply shrugged and tilted his head in a silent “go on if you must” gesture.

“Boyfriend material,” Markus gave the answer with an almost innocent smile and Connor barely managed to hold back a snort. How was this guy even real?

“It’s just getting worse, isn’t it?” Connor asked with a long-suffering sigh while leaning his hip against the counter, his heart totally not skipping a beat at the innocent grin he received in return.

“Maybe you should let me take you out on a date before that happens, how about it?”

This time, Connor couldn’t help but huff, mildly amused, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at the other man with a thoughtful expression. “I don’t know...Sure, you look decent enough but I’m not so sure about the attitude.”

Markus raised his eyebrows, a mixture of surprise and amusement in his bi-coloured eyes.

“I don’t have an attitude or at least not a bad one. I like you so I flirt with you since, to me, it seems like you’re not disinclined but chose to be a little shit just because,” Markus said and chuckled when Connor glowered in mock-offence at him.

“Oh, so now that your terrible pick-up lines didn’t work you’re starting to insult me, huh? I see how it is.”

“And here I thought I finally made progress,” the other man sighed but his lips were still curved into a smile and he placed his hand onto the counter, patting it absently. “I think I’ll have a Latte Macchiato with vanilla now, please. And don’t ask what my name is, I know you know it by now.”

The corner of Connor’s mouth twitched but he simply shrugged nonchalantly before turning around to get to making the drink, secretly scribbling his number onto the bottom the paper cup—he had already done this the past three times but Markus never ended up spotting it so it was the other’s own fault, really!—before writing _Michael_ in a loopy font on the side of the cup. _Little shit indeed,_ Connor thought with a smirk.

“Here you go,” he said sweetly when the Latte was done and Markus handed him the money, frowning when he spotted the wrong name on his cup.

“You know this stops to be funny after a while, right?” Markus asked, teasingly, while grabbing the cup and taking a careful first sip of the steaming hot beverage.

“So do bad pick-up lines but that doesn’t seem to stop you,” Connor deadpanned with an overly friendly smile and a slight feeling of disappointment settled in his gut when the bell jingled to announce another customer.

“Touché,” Markus laughed and took a step back, beaming at Connor with a smile that made him weak in the knees and Connor was glad he had decided to lean against the counter once more. “See you Saturday morning and try to get my name right until then, _Connor_!”

Connor made a dismissive little wave but his lips tugged up into a happy little smile as soon as Markus had turned on his heels to walk out the door. Seriously, this game there were playing was absolutely stupid but also ridiculously fun and Connor had a hard time wiping the silly smile off his face when he greeted the next customer that was looking at him with mild confusion after witnessing the earlier exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was supposed to be a one-shot but have a little follow-up anyway because I had a little bit of motivation and inspiration today. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter :)

“You do know there’s something written at the bottom of your cup, right?”

Josh’s casual comment made Markus stop dead in his tracks and he stared at his friend with wide eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s a number written at the bottom of your cup. The same one that has been written there for the past...I don’t know how many weeks,” Josh said with a dismissive shrug as if that wasn’t something worth mentioning by now.

“Are you kidding me? And you never said anything?!”

Another shrug and Markus rolled his eyes at the other young man before walking back to the trashcan, not even ashamed of the people staring at him when he reached inside to get the damn to-go cup back out. There really was a number scribbled at the bottom of the cup and his heart leapt right into his throat because the number could only belong to one person.

“For _weeks_ , you say?” Markus cringed at the way his voice was a little higher pitched than usual but he couldn’t believe that Connor had been doing this for _fucking weeks_ and he never noticed. The other man always seemed amused and flattered by his silly flirting but by this point, Markus felt like the attraction was only one-sided after all. He had never even thought of inspecting the damn cups more closely.

“The first time Simon pointed it out to me was, like, at least five weeks ago,” Josh said, sipping his own coffee and flinging the cup into the trash since he was done with his beverage now as well. He looked at Markus with raised eyebrows, clearly unimpressed by the attempted glare sent his direction.

“So, everyone noticed but didn’t think it was something you should tell me about?? What kinds of friends are you?!”

“The ones that assumed you’re a little more attentive than that since you’re always all over that barista guy.”

Markus huffed in annoyance and shook his head. He had absolutely no idea why he was friends with these people sometimes. They had probably placed bets on how long it would take him to notice the number. Instead of starting an argument, Markus reached for his phone to save the number to his contacts right away before throwing the cup back into the trash.

Not leaving it at merely saving the number, he immediately decided to use it as well, figure out if it was actually Connor’s number or just some joke.  

> **To Connor:** Who the hell writes their number at the bottom of a cup??

He pushed his phone back into his jeans pocket with a soft huff, heart still hammering away with the hope that it would really be Connor who would hopefully answer his message soon.

*******

It was already late evening when Markus’ phone finally announced the answer to his text. 

> **From Connor:** Who’s this?

Markus raised his eyebrows with a sinking feeling in his chest. Maybe it was just some random number and Connor had only scribbled it there to tease him and subtly tell him he wasn’t interested? 

> **To Connor:** It’s Markus.
> 
> **From Connor:** Oh, so you really didn’t spot it until now?
> 
> **To Connor:** Obviously. Because it was at the BOTTOM of the cup. Who the hell pays attention to that or expects to find a number there?!
> 
> **From Connor:** Well, quite a few people, apparently, because I got messages by random strangers thinking the number belongs to some ‘hot chick DTF’ and along those lines.

He choked on air at that message, laughter bubbling up in his chest at the thought of how Connor might have reacted to such messages and the fact that Connor used the abbreviation—he could picture the other man frowning at his phone and refusing to use such language. It didn’t fit the gorgeous barista with his almost impeccable manners to use anything even close to sounding vulgar. 

> **From Connor:** Stop laughing at me! I wouldn’t have to go through such a trauma if you had noticed my number sooner. Now there are who knows how many cups out there with my number. I’ve never had to block a single number on my phone before having you in my life!
> 
> **To Connor:** You could have written the number on the lid or side of the cup like it’s usually done. But I’m happy to hear I count as part of your life :)
> 
> **From Connor:** Where would be the fun in doing what everyone else does, tho? I simply didn’t account for other people finding the number on the cups…

Markus honestly didn’t know how a grown man could be this adorable but even through text Connor made his heart beat faster and his lips twitched into a stupid little grin. This was already more than merely a crush and Markus should probably worry about how fast and hard he was falling for the other man but even the memory of Connor’s hazel puppy eyes made it impossible for him to regret anything about this. 

> **To Connor:** Hopefully, the desperate messages of random guys ends now, since you won’t have to scribble your number at the bottom of the cups anymore. At least not if I’m the only one you did this for. You didn’t write your number on anyone else’s cup, did you?
> 
> **From Connor:** And here I thought you were all confident in your questionable flirting abilities…
> 
> **From Connor:** Don’t worry, you’re the only one I intentionally wanted to have my number. Though I was about to give up by now.
> 
> **To Connor:** I’m glad you didn’t. So, since it took me a few weeks to find your number, how about I make it up to you?
> 
> **To Connor:** I’d invite you out for a coffee but that seems a little dumb considering you’re working a coffee shop…
> 
> **From Connor:** That’s true. I’d be fine with breakfast, lunch or dinner, though.

Markus knew he was grinning like a complete moron by now but he was finally getting a date with the most gorgeous guy he had ever met, he was allowed to be embarrassingly giddy about it! Besides, there was nobody around to witness this anyway. 

> **To Connor:** A lunch date would be a good start, I think? Dinner can be next :)
> 
> **From Connor:** Someone is confident in getting a second date. Let’s wait how the first one goes before getting ahead of ourselves. Keep your puns at a minimum and you might get that dinner date :)
> 
> **To Connor:** Come on, you love my puns and don’t try to deny it! They charmed you into giving me your number, after all ;P
> 
> **From Connor:** Maybe I just felt sorry about your lousy sense of direction.
> 
> **To Connor:** This doesn’t make any sense. How do I have a lousy sense of direction??

Just when he hit _sent_ , Markus realised what Connor was up to and breathed out an “Oh no, you don’t” but his phone already announced the reply and Markus snorted at the word looking back at him from the display. 

> **From Connor:** Because you are clearly unable to find your way to a decent pick-up line, obviously.
> 
> **To Connor:** Did you just…
> 
> **From Connor:** :)
> 
> **From Connor:** How about Sunday? My shift ends at 1pm, you could pick me up and we head to lunch.
> 
> **To Connor:** I’m still trying to process what just happened.
> 
> **To Connor:** But, YES, Sunday at 1pm. I’ll be there!


End file.
